The Chronicles of the Servant
by VictorianRose99
Summary: Pearl's heart once sheltered nations... Rated T simply for slight language and complicated situations not enjoyable for children.


**A/N: Alright, so I decided to do a one-shot series of Pearl with my OC, Carnelian.**

 **He is one of the three head generals of the rebellions on Homeworld.**

 **Here it goes, my lovelies...**

* * *

The young pearl stood before the grand gates of the Rebellion in Kyanite.

She shouldn't be here. She should be in the palace, serving the Diamond Authority in every way they wanted. Servant, sex slave, sacrifice...

The pearl was an odd one. Her hair was long and a peach color. Most had short hair and were completely white. Her blue eyes were strained in fear of rejection.

Pearl just could not be rejected. She just couldn't take it.

She just wanted to be worth _something..._

She walked up the steps of the Kyanite Citadel, shoving all her emotions back. She was not like most of her kind, she had emotions. She just learned to hold them back.

Pearl was met by two emeralds at the main door.

"Be gone," said the first.

"Now," growled the second.

Pearl gulped as sweat began to run down her neck.

"No..."

Both raised their eyebrows.

"Have you been called to sentry, pearl?"

"No."

The second emerald made a wondering noise.

"Why are you here?"

She bowed to hem and quaked with fear. "I've come to join the army, the rebellion."

Both smiled as if they understood. Pearl stood up and was grabbed by the larger male emerald and was forced against the wall.

"I'll tell you how you can help."

"P-please..."

The plea disappeared into the forcing mouth of the guard as his tongue forced its way within the pearl's mouth. She cried out and the female beside him chuckled.

"I wanna turn after you."

Pearl felt the tongue of the guard moved to her throat.

Suddenly, the front door opened and a tall, orange gem with long, tied burnt sienna hair. The female cursed. As the male gem turned the corner, he yelled in anger.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

"I tried to stop him!" lied the female.

The other emerald stood back from his victim and shuddered at the words of his commanding general.

"She lying," he accused, " and the pearl seduced me."

That's when general, Carnelian, turned his eyes on silent, shuddering pearl with tears steaming down her face. His face softened immediately and he sighed. Pearl immediately feared another encounter and curled in on herself in a vain attempt to hide herself from the giant gem before her. Carnelian turned to the turquoise and onyx that had followed him.

"Turquoise, Onyx," he said casually, "take the emeralds away."

The blue male and the black female disappeared.

Pearl had raised her head at the following words and gems he'd addressed. Turquoises were thieves and onyxes were traditional whores. Neither were allowed freedom or status in the armed ranks. She stared as the carnelian, who was supposed to be one the most loyal generals to the Diamond Authority, sat on his knees and placed his huge hand gently upon her head and closed his eyes.

Pearl once again began to shake as she vividly remembered the last few minutes and took comfort as Carnelian wrapped his arms around her. Carnelian opened the undeniably beautiful auburn eyes and stared at her softly.

"They will be charged dearly for that," he whispered, "I know that does not help the pain. I am very sorry for what they did. I can only offer a grand rank, my Pearl."

Pearl gaped at the words and stared.

"How do know I'm able?" Her voice once again shook until the gem comfortingly rubbed her back.

"How did I know exactly what they did to you, my dear. There are reasons not many of my kind were allowed to live with their gifts. Mind reading is very powerful."

"Why do you you call me yours?"

"You want to be be mine. I can see it."

Pearl suddenly felt rage in her chest and defiance in her heart as more tears rushed down her face.

"I won't be anyone's who won't be mine!" she shrieked in pain of once again being owned.

Used...

Carnelian's eyes widened and Pearl trembled in fear. Her peach hair fell to her face and he brushed it back gently.

"I want to be yours, silly Pearl."

"...You do?"

"Will you be mine?"

Silence.

Suddenly from down the corridor they heard Turquoise and Onyx arguing with a young sapphire.

"No, Sapphire! The choice needs to be hers!" said Onyx desperately.

"An educated guess," contradicted the sapphire passionately.

"A decision not her own," said Turquoise with wisdom, "nonetheless, you will make her decision should you step in, Sapphire."

"But Sapphire knows what she's doing!" shout a scratched female voice.

"Ruby," said Onyx slowly, "we need to think about this."

"When will she ever have a chance like this?" whispered the presumed ruby.

And Pearl closed her eyes in thought, in mixed storms raging throughout her soul.

Hope, fear...

Love, hate...

Past and future...

Pain and...forgiveness...

For two thousand years she had one day dreamed to feel like she was free.

She opened her eyes and stared at her key, smiling softly beside her.

"Yes..."

And for two centuries, armies bowed to one the greatest strategists in Rebellion history.

And Carnelian was always by her side.


End file.
